The Power Of Two
by Flare-Yuki
Summary: In the morning, Misaki is a regular high school girl like everyone else. At night, she heads out on a secret mission - to protect the world. How? With her powers! Unknown to Misaki, Usui is just the same. However, recently Usui has lost interest in saving the world. Misaki's power is not enough, they need to combine their powers to succeed. Time's ticking, will they ever make it?
1. Her ordinary yet not so ordinary life

_**A/N: **Hello everyone, this idea has been bugging me for ages and I decided to give it a try. Please tell me what you guys think, I would really appreciate it!_

_I enjoyed writing this story, so I hope you will enjoy reading it too!_**  
**

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her ordinary yet not so ordinary life**

It was a bright and early morning in GreenCove, the sun was blazing, the wind was cool and the birds were singing. Misaki woke up to a pleasant day like every other day. Misaki sat up on her bed and swung her legs around the edge.

"Another day huh? Okay, bring. It. On."

She got up and went to get dressed. As she smoothed her hair, she looked at the mirror. Here she was, dressed like an ordinary girl, who attends high school, who goes shopping, who wants to be carefree. Just like everyone else. But no. Misaki is more than this.

Misaki walked downstairs as she heard her mother, "You're up Misaki, and breakfast is ready."

"Morning mum, thanks." she replied calmly.

Minako stared worriedly at her, "Don't push yourself too hard! And remember to be careful!"

Misaki smiled at her, "Don't worry about me mum, I'll look after myself."

"Onee-chan, Morning!" Suzuna peered through the edge of the door frame at her sister.

"Morning Suzuna" Misaki looked up at Suzuna, then at the wall clock in their kitchen. "Oh, got to get going, or I'll be late! Bye"

"Okay, take care Misaki"

"Bye bye onee-chan"

Misaki exited her house and walked straight to her school at a steady pace and made it in time, just before the bell. Even with her busy life, she has never been later before and she plans on keeping it that way. Since she was, indeed, the Student President. She believes that she has a duty to set a good example to everyone else.

Science to Maths, then French to History, lesson by lesson, the day went by and it was soon lunch time. Misaki sat outside, alone on a bench. She carefully took her packed lunch that was hand-made by her mother out and started digging in. She was peacefully eating by herself when…

"Zzzzzzzzzz…"

Misaki's eye popped out and thought _WHO IS SNORING SO LOUDLY? FORGET THAT, WHO IS SLEEPING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS?!_

She stood up and followed the sound to a nearby tree, just behind it was a sleeping… (You guessed it!) …Usui.

"USUI" Misaki nudged – more like kicked – his leg.

He was still sound asleep.

"WAKE UP! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SLEEPING HERE!"

Usui finally started waking up, "Woah, what do we have here? The Prez?"

"IF I CATCH YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

Usui smirked, "Hai, Hai!" he said and went straight back to sleep.

"UGHH USUIIII!"


	2. Hidden Identity

_**A/N: **Hello everyone, heres the next chapter. _

_To those of you who are itching to know what her power is, you should find out within the next two chapters... :) Sorry for the wait, it will be here soon._

_Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, it would mean a lot to me! :) Any constructive criticisms are welcome. Knowing what you guys don't like or would like more of would help shape my chapters. _

_Ok, I'll stop talking now... hope you'll enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hidden Identity**

As school ended, Misaki was feeling worn out and tired. But she could not afford to lay down and relax. Why? Because she had a duty to protect the world. The world obviously cannot defend itself, which meant that it must be protected by the people who have the power to do so. One of the said people is Misaki.

* * *

It has been an hour since Misaki's school ended and she arrived home the same time as usual. She started her usual routine: shower, a change of clothes from her school uniform, tidy up, this and that. Misaki calmly walked down the stairs to the dinner table and sat down at her usual seat, opposite Suzuna.

"Onee-chan, are you going to go out tonight as well?" asked Suzuna with care.

"Yeah. I have to."

"You don't have to, there are loads of other people like you out there. _They_ can protect the world!" Minako said, appearing from behind her, trying to persuade Misaki from risking her life.

"You're right mum, I don't _HAVE _to, I _WANT_ to. The world can do with one extra protector, couldn't it?" Misaki beamed her mother, convincing her that she would be safe.

Minako placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder, "I know. You've always been brave, and strong, and caring, ever since you was a little girl, you wouldn't even hurt a bug on the floor."

"I'm glad you understand me mum." Misaki smiled wider.

"If this is what you want, I will support you, even when nobody would."

"I will too onee-chan!" Suzuna butted in, not wanting her feelings to be unheard.

Misaki stood up and held both of their hands. "Thank you," She smiled. "I will use this feeling in my heart, to power my strength!"

* * *

After letting out her emotions and receiving support from the two closest people in her life, she felt truly refreshed, confident and courageous.

She walked back into her room and got changed into her battle clothes. She remembered exactly one year ago, how she was Chosen, how she became blessed, how this magnificent power came into being. It was all like a dream… Battle clothes are not essential but it is very, very helpful to people who do not have a strong ability to heal – such as Misaki, herself.

Firstly, Misaki changed into her top and jacket. Black Mage's Jacket made of the strongest material found yet soft and comfortable to wear to provide a little defence. This jacket is designed to absorb 30% of any magical damage. However, it has no effects on knives which could easily pierce through the material. Sadly.

Secondly, Misaki slipped on her shorts. Black Mage's Shorts, also made of strong material, however this clothing does not have any magical properties. The reason Misaki chose shorts out of any sort of lower body clothing is because she believed these are more convenient as they are easy to move around in and less restricting.

Last but not least, Black Mage's Knee High Boots. These, unlike the jacket and the shorts, were designed specifically by Misaki herself. Low heeled, leather with several straps around the boot itself. Misaki has designed it specifically like so, the purpose of this design was to allow a small hand knife can be slotted in between the straps which can then be used in emergency when needed - sort of like a backup.

These clothing are specially made for each person in a mage shop known as Magical Change. This shop not only sells clothing, but also weapons if needed. It was where Misaki bought her hand knives. Magical Change is hidden from humans and only a mage is able to find it because a special spell is casted on the shop that causes humans to be driven away from it unconsciously. Therefore, even if a human knew about the shop or even knew its location, they are unable to find it. The battle clothing that are made here can be chosen from a variety of colours, if any colour could be chosen, why black? Well, to disappear into the night. To hide within the shadows. To be blended into the surrounding.

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror and stared at herself. She began tying her hair up. She looked so different from her earlier self – at school. How she looked innocent, carefree and tough. So very different to what she was seeing now; a strong teenager, knowing her powers, being brave enough to battle the darkness, not afraid of dangers and, saving the world.

* * *

She headed downstairs, ready to leave.

Minako caught Misaki at the door, "Take care Misaki, and look after yourself!" Minako said, desperate to make Misaki remember.

Misaki smiled lightly, "Yes mum, I'll _try_ not to be reckless."

Minako shook her head as Suzuna joined her mother at the door. "Be careful onee-chan."

"I will." Misaki smiled at them both and opened the door to her adventure.

* * *

The night was as dark as blackness. Misaki ran softly and swiftly on the roof tops. She jumped from one roof ledge to the other. At this speed, she was invisible to the naked eye. But not to mages. Mages have more sensitive senses, more toned and strong. It would look like a fast sprint to a mage compared to the super-human powers which humans are believed to see.

Again, Misaki leapt off the edge of the roof and landed as quietly as a mouse on the nearby roof. Not even resting or needing to steady herself, she began to run again.

Her duty as a mage is to protect the peace of the world, any nefarious actions, any signs of dangers, any wrong doings, will all be stopped by mages.


	3. The Past

_**A/N: **Hi everyone! Here's the third chapter! Thank you to all the people who have took their time to read and review this story! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! And how happy I was! :D Thank you so much!_

_Any constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome!_

_Enjoy the story._

_(Everything in **Italics** are **thoughts** unless it states otherwise)_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-was Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara! I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Past**

Suddenly two men appeared in front of Misaki, halting her from her path.

An evil smirk was plastered on both of the men's faces. "We've been looking for you for _soo_ long, Misaki."

"Oh, what do we have here? Ardenel. What do you want with me?" Misaki took a step back.

The one on the right smiled crookedly, "We've come to take you back to our guild."

"Why?" Misaki said confidently, not wanting her fear to be seen.

"Our master would like to have a chat with you." The one on the left said. They each grabbed an arm.

"Ughh. Let. Go. Of. Me." Misaki's blood boiled.

They both ignored her and continued talking, "Our guild – Ardenel, would like to recruit you. Come with us before you regret it."

"Me, join a dark guild? WHAT A PATHETIC JOKE." Misaki spat at them.

The two men tightened their grip, "Watch what you're saying, little girl."

"We're about the same age, stupid," Misaki taunted, "You watch what you're saying, before you regret it."

Misaki's hands curled into fists, her foot grounded into the floor and her hair started to blow softly.

The two men now realised something was wrong, "What's happening?" the man on the left asked. "What are you doing?"

"Too late to save yourself, you should have never touched me." Misaki stated. "If I was you, I'd leave that dark guild of yours, turn back before it's too late!"

"Ha, as if I would." Both men said in unison.

"Don't say I never warned you." And with that, Misaki's eyes blazed and the air around them whipped violently. Clothes flapping, hair in a mess, the deafening sound of whooshing air replaces the once calm and still night.

The men loosen their grip unconsciously. This was enough for Misaki to break free and float in mid-air.

"What the…? You're the… No way… You can't be… You really are…" the man on the right stuttered, fear rose inside him as he finally realised that Misaki was the one who was rumoured to have immense power.

Misaki attacked before the men had a chance to say anymore. With a forceful push of the wind, both men were knocked backwards. Another strong air punch and a slash. They both staggered backwards. Unplanned by Misaki, they suddenly both fell off the edge of the roof. Her hand shot out towards them.

Misaki's eye bulged, it was not her intention to throw them off the roof. She stopped attacking altogether and flew to the edge of the roof. Misaki raised her hand, feeling the air as if it was an invisible net and yanked upwards. It was not enough, she was sure within the next minute, the two men would be flat against the floor, yet knowing this and knowing they were her enemies, Misaki still tried to save them. After all, they were still precious lives.

"Noo…" Misaki whispered as she continued yanking upwards.

Suddenly the two men felt their fall slow down, they did not waste a second, the man who was on the left of Misaki reached his hand to the left of himself and all sorts of plastic (cards, tubes, any sort of materials that was made of plastic) started to fly towards and underneath him. At the same time, the other man reached his own hand to the right of himself and all sorts of wood (logs, cut tree trunks, furniture, wooden chairs) started to fly towards and underneath him.

Thanks to their own powers as well as Misaki's help, they managed to somehow survive – just in the nick of time.

Misaki collapsed at the edge of the roof, looking down at the two men. _At least I didn't kill them…_

The two men flew upwards towards Misaki, riding their respective material that they are able to control. Misaki stood up, _they're not coming for more, are they?!_

The two men stared at Misaki for a long time without any actions and then they said, "Thank you."

Misaki carried on staring at them, she didn't expect someone from a dark guild to show courtesy, especially towards Misaki. She did not have the time to react, they were already taking their leave.

"We will be back to get you, Misaki Ayuzawa!" they said smugly and they left.

Misaki rolled her eyes at direction of the way they left. As Misaki turned around to leave and continue searching the city for any signs of danger, she lifted her hand and looked deeply at it as she remembered the day she received her powers.

* * *

"_You," Alfred pointed at her. "Misaki, you are one of the people who will change the world as we know it."_

"_Me? What are you talking about? Who are you? How do you know my name? How did you get in my room?" Misaki slowly stepped backwards away from the stranger who somehow got into her bedroom. A string of questions continued to form in her head._

_Alfred smiled calmly, "I am no threat, Misaki. You have come of age. Your powers are awakening from within you. Release them."_

_Misaki gave him a confused look. "What? Get out of my house!" she said loudly._

_Minako now hearing the commotion upstairs decided to run up the stairs to check on Misaki. "Misaki, what is going on-" she was cut off when she saw Alfred from inside Misaki's room._

_Minako gasped, "Alfred?!"_

_Misaki turned around and looked at her mother, "What? You know this guy?"_

_Minako finally registered what was happening, "No, of course I don't." and then to Alfred. "You, get out!" she said desperately trying to make him leave. _

"_Minako." Alfred's voice resounded in Misaki's room._

"_MUM, DON'T LIE, YOU KNOW HIM. WHO IS HE? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME? AND WHAT ON EARTH IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"_

"_Your daughter has come of age, she has an intensifying duty ahead of her. Without her, the world will collapse." Alfred said, trying to tell Minako how important this is._

_Minako turned to face Alfred. "The world? But… I don't want to get her involved with everything!"_

"_She needs to know now, before it's too late. Do you really want the world to be destroyed?"_

_Minako flinched._

"_Hello! I am here you know! What is going on?" Misaki directed the question at no one in particular._

"_Fine, you tell her Alfred, it's your job to anyway." Minako said warily, slowly giving in._

_Misaki stared eagerly at Alfred._

"_Misaki, my name is Alfred. Your mother, myself and you and a whole load of other people out there are mages."_

"_Mages?"_

"_Yes, we possess magical powers. For example, I am known as a messenger in the magical world. I have the job to inform all people who have come of age that they possess magical powers and tell them who they really are. I was the one who informed your mother about her powers too."_

_Misaki stared at him, not quite believing what she was hearing. Just one minute ago, she was a normal teenage girl who goes to high school, and the next, she was told that she was some freak who had powers. And who would have thought, her mother was one of the so called mages too. _

"_Mum?" Misaki looked at Minako._

_Minako couldn't meet her eyes, she felt truly bad for hiding this information from her, but it was all to keep Misaki safe._

_Alfred spoke again, reverting the attention back to him, "I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to know this. You are one of the keys to the future."_

"_What?" Misaki said dumbly, she really didn't know how to react to all this. Now she was told she had something to do with the future of the world._

_Nevertheless, Alfred continued, "This world isn't as peaceful as you think it is, yes there are numerous crime cases, natural disasters but there are also people who possess dark powers which can cause the world to fall into eternal darkness. Crops ruined, humans falling to the evil side, sun being blocked out, you know? The world will become unbalanced. It is your destiny to save the future."_

_It was a lot to take in, Misaki couldn't speak, so she just nodded._

"_Ok, enough with the destiny thing." Alfred paused and inspected Misaki's face. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to faint."_

"_Err, yeah… sort of… it's just that… everything is changed, all that I believed in, the fact that I thought I was human, the fact that my mum was also a mage, the fact that there's something else going on in the world. It's all too much!"_

"_It's okay, you will soon get your head around it all. Everyone does." Alfred said, trying to comfort Misaki._

_Misaki glanced at her mother, "Did you feel like this too mum?"_

_Minako finally met Misaki's eyes, "Yes, I did. Within the second I knew about who I really am, I felt as if I didn't belong in the world anymore."_

_Misaki nodded, she stood up and wrapped her arms around her mum. "You have someone to share your feelings about this now." They both smiled at each other. Yes, Misaki was scared, no, terrified about all this, she did not want the change, but this was fate. She could not even imagine how alone her mother must have felt when she first learnt who she was._

_Alfred stood up, "Are you ready to unlock your powers?"_

_Misaki glanced at Minako, she nodded at Alfred, since there was no way of escaping this fate anyway, may as well accept it sooner than later._

"_Okay, I will cast a spell on you. Think of it as a ceremony to accept who you are and your powers. We have to do this outside, and take your shoes and socks off. You have to be connected directly to the world."_

_Minako took Misaki's hand, "I know you play a very big part in the world's future, so it's really hard to say no to. However, know that I will always stand by your side Misaki."_

_Misaki squeezed her hand and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."_

* * *

_**A/N: **That's the end of chapter 3! How was it? Too fast? Too slow? I promise you guys will see Usui very soon! Believe in me!_


	4. Changing Ceremony

_**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. I know some of you are desperate to see Usui in action, I promise you he will be here soon. I've already planned his entrance so please bear with me! :3 _

_Any constructive criticisms, reviews and suggestions are welcome! Thank you :D_

_P.S. this chapter is set in the past, it is continued from the last chapter where Misaki thinks back._

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Changing Ceremony**

_Misaki and Alfred headed outside to a clearing that was about five minutes away. Minako joined them after checking on the sleeping Suzuna. Minako thought she would have been woken up by the commotion they were just having in the house. Guess she was wrong. _

_Minako found them at the grassy clearing just behind the house, a couple of streets away and stood a distance away, watching them both while reminiscing how she too had this experience._

_Misaki took her shoes and socks off and walked towards Alfred who was at the centre of the clearing._

_Alfred watched Misaki, "Are you really ready?"_

"_Don't think I'll ever be." Misaki replied without thinking._

_Alfred chucked, "That's what your mother said when I asked her the same question on her Changing Ceremony."_

_Misaki turned to her mother who was standing a distant away, "Really mum?" Misaki bursted out laughing. She could not believe she said the exact same words as her mother. Even if being blood related might be the reason, it was still weird…_

_Alfred chucked again, "Okay, let's start."_

_Misaki stood in front of Alfred, about two metres away from him. She could feel the grass underneath her feet, it felt somewhat comforting as if the earth itself was protecting her. Misaki stared at Alfred as he started to mutter to himself. Suddenly, a golden magical circle lit up on the ground, exactly where Misaki was standing._

_She gasped, not quite expecting this, yet not exactly sure what she was expecting either… Misaki took a deep breath as she calmed herself down, this was all alien to her yet deep down in her heart, and she did not feel frightened of this power that was touching her. _

_Alfred lifted his hand in front of him and faced his palm directly at Misaki, "I, who will connect this girl – Misaki to the magical world and awaken her powers, command to unlock her magic and embrace her with it." _

_The wind started to pick up. Misaki's hair blew violently. Clothing flapped vigorously as the wind continued to stir. Suddenly, an enormously strong wind appeared out of nowhere from within the magical circle. _

_Minako's eyes widened, "What incredibly power you possess Misaki." She whispered to no one particular. _

_Alfred smiled, his eyes seemed to be glinting with surprise, "So the legendary wind mage was hidden inside Minako's daughter all along?"_

_Misaki could hear nothing but the violent wind whooshing from all sorts of direction. In an odd way, she felt as if the wind was embracing her. Misaki did not feel cold, she did not feel nervous and she did not even feel scared. It was as if a part of Misaki was missing and the missing part had just reunited with her. The warm and fuzzy feeling built up inside her._

_Alfred spoke again, "Misaki, you, the bearer of this power, will you accept it?"_

_How could she reject? "Yes." Misaki said, loudly and confidently. _

_In an instance, power seemed to be forcing its way into Misaki's body. By the look of the flinch Misaki tried to hide, she was in intense pain. _

_Minako closed her eyes tightly, she remembered feeling that pain, it was as if a spear was thrown right in the middle of you and pushed out of you on the other side ripping out parts of your body. _

_Misaki could not hold it back anymore, she let out a painful cry. Minako could hear the agony from the cry and she too could resist from calling out to Alfred._

"_Stop please, she cannot handle it!"_

_Alfred looked away from Misaki, "But we're already over half way. Do you really want to give up?"_

_Before they could continue their persuasion, Misaki spoke through gritted teeth, "Keep. Going."_

_Minako stared at her helpless, fragile daughter, completely different from her strong and tough usual self as tears started to leak out._

_Alfred's focused eyes started to soften as the ceremony finally came to an end. The magical circle shrunk to nothing and the once violent air, settled calmly. _

_Misaki collapsed onto the ground, her body now tired and worn out. Alfred was at her side in an instance while Minako was running at full speed to reach Misaki. They both helped Misaki up to a nearby bench at the clearing and sat her down carefully._

_Misaki finally spoke up as she regained her strength to speak, but not enough to walk yet, "I'm okay mum."_

_Minako smiled, "Let's go and rest up now."_

"_Wait, what powers do I have?" desperate to know what she can do._

"_Did you not see it embracing you?"_

"_What?" Misaki was slightly confused as she thought back to what happened in the ceremony. "The air?"_

_Alfred joined in the conversation, hoping to provide the explanation, it was his job to after all, "Yes, to be precise, it's Wind Magic, one of the four elements of the world, I'm surprised it was you."_

_Misaki gave him a questioning look, "Why are you surprised?"_

"_Well, having magical power itself is rare, about one in ten people, but being an Elementalist is even rarer. There are only four in the entire world."_

_Misaki's eyes beamed with pride, "And, I'm one of the four." She stated._

"_Yes, yes you are. Being able to control air and wind is your main ability, but as you develop your magic, you will be able to master a lot of other things!"_

"_Really? Like what?" Curious to know what else she can now do._

"_Nothing major. Things like moving objects with your mind and talking to people directly to their mind. Anyway, you need to rest up or your body will not be able to handle this much power." _

_Misaki tried to nod, unfortunately it was unsuccessful, however Alfred and Minako knew she understood and agreed with them. Minako then helped Misaki up and walked her back home after saying their farewells to Alfred._

"_We will meet again!" Alfred called after them before they were out of sight._

_Misaki gave a small smirk before continuing to walk back to her house to rest._


	5. Who Has The Cure?

_**A/N: **Heyy everyone! Me again! And I'm back with another chapter! _

_As always, any constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome! :D_

_Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who Has The Cure?**

The Changing Ceremony seemed so far away, Misaki was so used to this magical world now and her magical powers. She could not even bear to imagine what it would be like without her powers. No more flying, no more sharpened eye sight, not more sensitive hearing. Misaki would be powerless compared to now.

Misaki shook those thoughts away, she will _never_ lose her powers! That is just _completely_ not possible.

She continued to sprint as she hid within the dark cloak of the night, jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usui was completely bored in his own home. Having nothing to do, he decided to go out and do his job like he should have done every day. He got changed into his own protective clothing which consisted of a black jacket, black trousers and black ankle high boots, all made of tough material to reduce an impact from any sort of magical power. Why black again from any colour in the world? Almost the same reasons as Misaki's, to hide within the shadows, to disappear into the night, and also because it looked cool... They were also brought from Magical Change just like Misaki's and every other mage's clothes.

Usui stepped out into the balcony of his room and carefully shut the balcony door, making sure not to disturb the calm and still night. Usui bent down his knees a little, almost like a squat before he blasted himself into the air at extreme speed and landed gently on a nearby roof. Usui did not waste time, he started to sprint, allowing his body to remember these movements, to remember his strength and to remember how he once enjoyed doing all this.

Guess it was because the city was pretty quiet and even when things started to get rough, the city did not need him. With all these newly found mages, they were all rushing towards the event before Usui got the chance to.

Plus, the city seemed to be in top shape, even without him over the past year. _May as well take a stroll right? Since he has nothing to do._

Usui allowed his senses to strengthen as he scanned the area for any activity. Although this city was calm and any evil people were dealt with by other mages, there were still plenty of people roaming in the streets at night, waiting for their perfect chance to stir things up. He spotted many groups of people. One in an alley way, evil grins all obviously shown on their faces. Another group outside a shop, snickering at each other. But all these can be easily dealt with by other mages.

Therefore he dismissed them, he knew if the groups of people did anything, an alarm would sound and many new mages would rush to scene. He continued running from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Misaki was scanning the area when she spotted someone that came out of the Chemical Factory carrying a glass bottle containing of purple liquid. She stopped abruptly and stared at the masked person. Judging from their height and body structure, Misaki guessed that this person was a male. She jumped off the roof and landed without a sound, right behind him.

Suddenly the masked man bolted away.

'_He knew I was behind him? How?' _Misaki questioned in her head as she ran after him. No point being secretive about it, he already felt her presence, therefore Misaki started shouting at the masked man.

"You! Stop right there."

The masked man looked over his shoulder quickly before shouting back, "Get lost, it has nothing to do with you."

"It's got everything to do with me!"

"Look girly, you don't belong in this world." He continued to escape, he believed that he can outrun this _human_ girl. Boy was he wrong.

Misaki gritted her teeth and muttered to herself, "Why does _everyone_ call me _girly_? And what does he mean by 'I don't belong in this world'?!"

Misaki kept quiet analysing the situation as the masked man continued his speech, "Go back to bed and forget you ever saw me!"

Suddenly everything clicked, '_He thinks I'm human! He must have thought I walked up behind him instead of jumped down from a five storey building…_' Misaki thought. A sly grin started to place itself on Misaki's face.

Misaki lifted her hand and faced it at the masked man. She thought, '_Surprise attack, here we go!'_ And with that, she blasted a ball of air at the back of him causing him to trip and fall face flat onto the floor. The glass bottle that was in his hand escaped and rolled a metre away from him. Misaki quickly raced to him before he had the chance to move and placed her knee on his back, hopefully locking him from escaping.

"What the… You're a mage? How cheap! You deceived me! How dare you? You Liar! I'll never forgive you! Making me think you was a human." The masked man started speaking continuously but was cut off with a strong dig in the back by Misaki's knee.

"Will. You. Shut. Up?! I never deceived you, _you_ was just too naïve." Misaki spat as she continued to dig into his shoulder blade clearly annoyed at all the things he said as the masked man screamed out in pain. It was not her fault, his lack of judgement was the cause of all this, not because Misaki did not say anything.

"What is that bottle? And why was you sneaking around in the Chemical Factory?!" Misaki demanded answers.

The masked man tried to frame innocence, "What bottle? What are you talking about? There was a Chemical Factory here? Where?"

"Don't give me that, we both knew you came out of the Factory's back door. Tell me why you was there and what that purple liquid is. Or you can just prepare your death if that's what you want."

He gritted his teeth, clearly not planning to say anything.

"Ughh! I'm giving you three seconds." Misaki lifted one of her hands as a ball of air started to form in her right hand. "Three. Two. One-"

"Alright, alright!" the masked man said before the blow landed. "I was told to infiltrate the Chemical Factory and retrieve it."

"Retrieve what?" Misaki pushed on.

"That purple liquid."

"God dammit, I _know_! But what is it?"

"I don't know. I was told to just retrieve it! Ok?!"

With a sigh, Misaki looked around the scene for a heavy object. Until her eyes stopped at a certain beanbag that looked like it weighed a ton. Misaki casted an invisible net made of win and placed it on top of him while she quickly headed for the giant beanbag. The masked man saw his chance to escape, he tried to get up but was forced back down by something invisible that seemed to be on top of him.

Misaki being Misaki, she easily picked up the beanbag, together with her already abnormal strength and her powers, it felt lift-able. Misaki quickly placed it on top of the masked man before he had the chance to move any more as the wind net dispersed.

"You're not going anywhere." Misaki tsked.

Misaki went to retrieve the glass bottle. She opened up the cap and sniffed. With just one sniff, her whole body seemed to be drained of power, her eye sight became hazy, and her hearing seemed to be blocked.

"What is happening to me?" Misaki replaced the cap and it was somehow slipped out of Misaki's hand and landed onto the ground with a loud clack. However Misaki could not hear that, her senses was all clouded and she could barely make out anything. Misaki staggered backwards, she had to do something, she cannot let whatever she sniffed control her.

Misaki unconsciously stepped backwards, wind started hurling against her. Nothing was working, panic rose as Misaki tried to make out any objects. Her power started to roar as wind started to swirl faster and faster around her. A mini hurricane started to appear above Misaki – unfortunately unknown to her.

Just then, Usui was running past and the top of the hurricane in the middle of an alley way caught his eye.

'_What is a hurricane doing in the middle of the streets yet not big enough to damage anything?_' Usui thought, clearly amused.

Usui ran to the hurricane and stood on the roof that was next to it. He could feel the wind trying to pull him into it, fortunately he was able to stand his ground thanks to his immense power.

"What is this?" Usui scanned the alley way for nothing in particular until he saw a masked man with a beanbag on top of him. **(A/N: Usui could not see Misaki because she was hidden directly underneath the hurricane, since Usui is looking at it from above.)**

"Ha! Why did he place a beanbag on himself?!"

Usui jumped down from the five storey building and landed directly in front of him and started asking questions. If he did not stop this hurricane now, things could get worst. The hurricane could expand even further, engulfing nearby buildings, smashing up the whole city, Usui did not want that.

"What did you do?!"

The masked man looked up helplessly, "Help me! I don't want to die!"

"What? Stop the hurricane then?"

"It wasn't me!" The masked man stared in the direction of Misaki.

Usui followed his eye sight and came face to face with an out-of-control Misaki. His eyes widened. He could not believe it. _Is that really Misaki?! The Prez?!_

Misaki did not seem to notice anything, all she could see was haze and her body felt like it would burst and burn.

Usui turned back to the masked man and demanded, "What did you do to her?!"

"She sniffed the poison."

"What?!"

"It's poison that's specifically used to harm mages."

By now, Usui thought it was pointless to ask him any more questions. He has something more important he needed to do and that was to save Misaki, and fast. Usui just happens to know how to save her. He searched his pocket for a small glass contained containing of white liquid and carefully made his way towards her, making sure not to get smashed with garbage as it started to get picked up with the hurricane.

"Misaki!" Usui called out to her, but it seemed to be no help, she cannot hear him. She looked completely lost and alone. Her head was slanted upwards facing the hurricane. Usui slowly inched his way towards her, step by step, closer and closer until he was almost right beside her. Except the roaring wind of the hurricane is preventing him from reaching her.

"Misaki please, you have to give me your hand!"

Just then, Misaki made the slightest movement, she flinched. Normal humans will probably not see that, unless they have some super powerful eyesight…

Usui, of course, saw that, he's voice was getting across so he continued to call out to her.

"Misaki, come on! You can do it! Hear my voice. Give me your hand."

Misaki could just make out his voice. But she was struggling due to the tremendous noise of the hurricane. _Give… M-me.. _Yes she finally heard his voice and a bunch of questions containing why on earth he was here was formed, but she could not make out what exactly he was saying.

With this little piece of mind she still had, she forced herself to control her powers. She tried to suck in all the power she had just released. Parts of the hurricane seemed to have died down, just enough for Usui to charge at her. As he dived for her, both of them were knocked to the ground and the hurricane immediately disappeared.

Usui knelt on the ground in front of Misaki before quickly placing the small glass bottle containing white liquid against her mouth. Forcing her to swallow. Misaki had no energy to do anything so she just complied with him and swallowed it up.

It tasted extremely bitter, sour and completely revolting. Suddenly Misaki jerked up and knelt on the floor, coughing. She continued to cough for probably about one minute while Usui was rubbing her back, hoping to make her feel better.


	6. Chat

**Chapter 6: Chat**

Misaki jerked as she gasped for air and grabbed onto Usui's arm steadying herself. Her vision slowly cleared as she was found face to face with Usui. She immediately lent back a little – shocked and surprised.

"USUI?! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well… a thank you would be nice." Usui smirked.

Misaki then regained her composure and courtesy as she politely yet confusedly thanked Usui. "Ermm… thank you for saving me back there."

Usui chucked at Misaki's sudden seriousness as he stated the obvious, "So, you're the legendary Whirl Wind."

_He knows? How? Is he one of us? But how comes I haven't seen him around? Has he been inactive? _Misaki's mind searched for all the information that could explain how he knew all this and how he was not freaking out from the out-of-control Misaki back a while ago.

"I wouldn't say legendary, but yeah, I am."

"Hmm…" Usui carried on regarding her. Suddenly Misaki's brain clicked. _He's a mage and he recently hasn't been active. There's only one person who's rumoured to be powerful but for some reason has stopped reaching out. _

"You're the one who's been rumoured to be Blaze? They say you disappeared for a year."

Usui's smirk returned, "They weren't wrong."

Misaki stared at him. _He is Blaze? _The _Blaze? Usui. Blaze. What?!_

Usui chucked, "Let me spell it out for you – I am Blaze."

Misaki carried on staring, clearly speechless. Usui bursted out laughing at Misaki's reaction.

She finally decided to move and turned away from him. "Shut up." Which caused Usui to laugh even more hysterically.

Usui looked around them before speaking up again, "This isn't exactly a place for chats."

"Oh yeah… You're right, let's go somewhere else." She said as she straighten herself up and started to walk away from the scene.

Usui followed casually and closely behind as if none of this ever happened.

* * *

The swing creaked, as Misaki swayed softly. While Usui was just sitting still as he listened and talked with Misaki.

"Who would have guessed? Usui. The great and rumoured Blaze!" Misaki carried on laughing.

Usui looked ahead with the occasional glance of Misaki every now and then, "Haven't you got over that fact by now?"

"No, I have never thought you was the kind of person to save the world. You're always… well… laid back. With a can't-be-asked attitude."

"Ahah, to be honest, I wasn't like that at the beginning, I was like every other mage. Eager. Excited. Fun. But… I guess it started to die out as time went on."

"Oh…" Misaki said quietly, she could not think of anything else to say on that comment. However she had a lot to ask regarding about the rumour of Blaze. Blaze was rumoured to be spectacular, powerful and intense. He was someone who had a strong sense of justice, a fierce fighting spirit, and a massive amount of believe as well as hope. And here she was hoping to meet this, Blaze. But it just had to be Usui.

"Right, now back to you. You're a mage? When did that happen?" Usui diverted the conversation back to Misaki. She made a mental note to turn this conversation back to him. But not before answering his questions, to be fair.

"Err... Yeah, I am. Probably about half a year ago. I was so overwhelmed with all the new information, yet excited at the discovery. I'm actually quite surprised at how quickly I accepted all this as fact."

"It's in our blood, we can never really be afraid of who we really are."

Misaki's chance to find out more about Blaze came, "So… Why did you stop coming out for a year?"

_She is so sly. _"Because, it became boring, I felt like I wasn't needed."

"You _are_ needed!" Misaki bursted out before she could stop herself. Usui looked at her. She turned away to hide her faint blush, however Usui still noticed it. Fortunately for Misaki, he did not mention it to her.

"There are many others out here, for example, you, who can protect the area. In my place."

There was no point in arguing with Usui on this matter, not when he was so set on believing he was not needed in the magical world. Misaki promised herself to convince Usui sooner or later.

"Erm… I'm going home now."

"Oh ok, I'll walk you home." Usui offered.

"No, its fine. I can protect myself."

He chuckled, "Of course you can."

"I _can_!" and with that, Misaki turned around and walked in the direction of her own home.

Usui continued smirking. _Yep, she's still the Prez I know. Strong-headed, bold and fearless. _


	7. Grand Council

_**A/N:** Hi readers! Here's the next chapter! I'm so happy that they story seems to be building, bit by bit! :D _

_As always, any constructive criticisms, comments and suggestions are very welcomed! :) _

_Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Grand Council**

Misaki woke up to the smell of honey pancakes as it seeped into her room. She sat up and froze for a moment, allowing her internal alarm to wake her up completely. Misaki opened her eyes fully as she took in her surrounding which was, obviously, her room, before switching the alarm off. This was a pretty good start, for Misaki.

She remembered what had happened yesterday night (technically this morning…), about how Usui lost interest. She got changed and trudged her way down the stairs.

"Morning mum!" she said as she walked into the kitchen to check if the pancakes were ready.

Minako glanced behind her, "Morning sweetheart, it's almost ready, go and wait outside."

"Okay." Misaki walked into the dining room and spotted Suzuna at her usual spot on the table with a newspaper in hand.

Suzuna finally sensed Misaki's presence and greeted her. "Morning Onee-chan."

"Morning Suzuna." Misaki replied like usual and took her seat opposite her sister.

It was all awkward and quiet until Suzuna suddenly said, "It's going to rain today. Bring an umbrella."

Misaki was about to reply but was interrupted by the brilliant smell of freshly baked honey pancakes as it wafted into the air as Minako brought stacks of them out.

Suzuna had long left the newspaper to the side and was currently staring at the pancakes, eyes gleaming with hunger and happiness.

"Dig in girls." Minako gave the signal.

Both Misaki and Suzuna ate speedily, after all, this was their favourite breakfast by far. Minako watched her two daughters eat happily whilst slowly chewing on her own slices, unable to suppress the smile that involuntarily placed itself on her face.

After a good few minutes, the pancakes were completely gone.

Misaki got up to leave, "Thanks mum, they were the best! Like always! And bye Suzuna."

Minako smiled while Suzuna escaped her trance for a moment and said, "Oh… Bye Onee-chan."

And with that, she rushed out of the house and made her way to the school. Though she had more than plenty of time to walk there, she felt the need to be there early (preferably first) to set a good example to other students, since she _is_ the Student President.

As always, her first stop was at the Council Room, she effortlessly slid open the door and walked into the empty room. She took her seat at the front of the room and started going through the applications for creating a new club.

She picked up the stack of paper in her left hand, while her right hand fiddled with the drawer in search for the stamp that had "approved" engraved on it. After getting settled, she started analysing each application and decided whether to allow each of them or not.

_Stamp. Leave that aside. Stamp. Stamp. Leave that aside. Leave that aside. Stamp. Stamp. Stamp. Leave that aside. Stamp. Leave that aside….._

She was completely engrossed in her work therefore she did not notice a certain someone who decided to walk into the empty (well… almost empty) room without permission.

"Working so hard already? Even though the school day hasn't started yet."

Misaki gasped and quickly whipped her head in the direction of the voice, completely shocked.

"Usui?!" she said in disbelieve.

He chuckled, "Errm… Do I look like someone else to you?"

"No! You just scared me!"

"Prez is so defenceless!" he sighed.

Misaki rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I thought being early to school was what you wanted."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you would follow my exact words, furthermore, you don't have to be here the same time as me, just on time would be all good."

Usui did not know exactly why he came so early. Was it because he had nothing to do at home? He was bored anyway so he came early? Or was it because… he wanted to see Misaki?

"I would comply with every single one of your wishes." Why did he even say that...?

Misaki heart sped up as heat started to rise, "Shut up." And with that, she stood up from her seat and walked – more like speed walked – out of the Council Room.

_Baka Usui. _

He was left standing alone on the side of the table while thinking, _about the blush she had just made moments ago yet saying something completely the opposite. Interesting._

* * *

The school bell rang for home time and Misaki quickly packed her bag and headed home. On a normal day, she would usually stay back after school to finish work in the Student Council Room. However, today was different. Today was important.

* * *

Just like every day, night finally arrived. Misaki stood by the door of her own home, repeated the same routine as every night, she said her goodbyes before she headed off.

"Stay safe Misaki!"

"I will mum." She said as she stepped outside the door.

Just before she left, she heard her mother shout from behind her, "Don't do anything rash!"

Misaki smiled to herself at her mother's words as she headed to the outskirts, where she goes once a month.

* * *

She arrived at a small village where lush green grass can be seen for miles and miles. Misaki followed the path to the centre of the village where a tall modern building was situated. As she walked up to the giant doors, she felt the anxious and nervous feeling she always felt every time she came. Will the prophecy of immense destruction occur? When? Can they even stop it from happening? Will they find out anything about it in today's meeting?

She walked straight to the guard who was standing directly in front of the enormous doors.

"I'm here for the council meeting."

The guard eyed at her before taking out his clipboard, "You are…?"

"Misaki Ayuzawa."

The moment the words left Misaki's lips, he seemed taken aback, as if shocked from hearing the name. His whole demeanour seemed to change, he stood a little straighter, smiled a little more, spoke a little more friendly.

"Ohh, Miss Ayuzawa, welcome. Please do come in."

Misaki hated that feeling, just because she told them her name, they regarded her in a different light. She was still the same person before and after saying her name. Misaki did not reply as she strides into the hall with confidence. The moment she stepped foot into the room, people started to sneak glances at her. Some would snicker, some would stare in awe, some would mutter and worst of all, some would huddle in a group chatting - talking behind her back while staring at her from a safe distant, making it completely obvious that they were talking about Misaki.

_I guess being powerful comes with consequences too…_

Misaki decided to block out the world completely until the speech and meeting, therefore she did not realise when someone spoke to her. She carried on walking, when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder halting her from her path. As Misaki turned around to see who actually was brave enough to approach her, she was surprised to see who it was. (You guessed it.) Usui.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said as he let his hand fall off her shoulders.

Misaki turned to face Usui completely, "Usui? You came?"

"Why do you always ask the obvious?" he said, smirking.

"I didn't expect you to come, you never came before, so…"

"Yeah... I felt like coming."

"Oh." Was all Misaki said. After, the effect of seeing Usui unexpectedly died out, she noticed a lot of people were pointing and muttering about them.

_Great. Just great. _

"Let's go take a seat over there." Usui did not specify where exactly but still, Misaki followed.

As they took a seat near the corner of the hall, people were still talking about them. Probably because they were technically known as powerful in the mage world. Furthermore, there are two of them now, therefore double the attention.

"Now you know another reason why I don't like showing myself." Usui said while staring at the distant crowds.

Usui did not need to explain himself, because Misaki knew exactly what he meant. All this muttering, all this 'ganging up' – it felt as if they were some freaks to be looked at.

"It's okay, I'll just ignore them. I won't die from all this, you know?"

Usui chuckled, "Wow, Misaki is so strong!"

She did not comment on that, instead, she rolled her eyes.

Usui gave her a genuine smile.


	8. Best Pair

_**A/N:** Hi, I'm back! I am soo terribly sorry for the late post. I have recently been bombarded with an excessive amount of homework... Blame my addiction of procrastination! _

_Thank you for all the reviews, they have totally made my day and special thanks to Padfoot Starfyre who I think is the only one that has given me some very helpful criticisms! Thank you~_

_As always, any constructive criticisms, comments and suggestions are most welcomed!_

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Best Pair**

The magic world is governed by someone who is chosen by all mages. This was because they needed a leader who could guide them into being on the 'good side' and slowly claim peace. This person is known as The King and he is the leader of all the masters of the guilds. Every month, The King gathers all masters in the magic world and all Soloists to inform them about what is happening in the world and what needs to be done to remain the peace and calm.

Soloists are mages that do not belong in a guild, either because they have been kicked out, or because they prefer to work alone, like Misaki and Usui. Misaki has never been part of a guild because she was independent and does not like to be tied down or stopped when her mind has been set. Whereas Usui, he just did not mix with anyone, he was always in his own little world where no one seemed to understand him. He felt that there was no point in teaming up with someone who he knows nothing about – a complete stranger.

The King and his personal assistant stood at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a white shirt and white trousers, along with a black belt with many sparkly diamonds and black designs all around the suit. A large dark purple cloak was draped around his shoulders to complete his attire.

The king stepped forward with confidence, drawing all the attention in the room to him as he spoke clearly, "Mages, once again, welcome to the weekly meeting." He paused. "We have bad news."

Misaki and Usui along with all the other mages have gathered at the bottom of the grand stairs. Every mage seemed to be muttering and chatting amongst themselves about what this news could be and why was The King acting so worried about it.

The King held up his hand signalling to everyone for silence before he continued, "I have been reported that all the Dark Guilds from all around the world has been teaming up and I believe something extremely disastrous and dangerous is about to happen. I don't think a few of us would be able to stop it this time."

Eyes, met eyes. In a very long time, the world of magic has been fairly peaceful. Yes, there were many events that had to be stopped by mages, however, there were nothing too extreme or out of hand. Everyone seemed to be astonished at this news.

"A few months ago, numerous dark guilds have been sighted in the North. They seem to have joined forces. Reports have been coming in, informing us that toxicity levels have been rising. If this is not controlled soon, it is possible that each and every parts of this area will become contaminated and possibly spread throughout the world."

Some mages gasped. Some, too shocked to show any emotions. Usui and Misaki exchanged glances as The King's words sank in. Was this what they meant by the prophecy? Was this the end?

The King continued his speech, again dragging his audience's attention back to him, "Mages, Masters, this is the time where we must fight them. Stop them. And bring back peace! Mages join together, guilds join together to form a great, strong army. With this, I believe, we can win! We have a chance to change the prophecy. We cannot stand down, with our forces, we will defeat what the Dark Guilds are planning. I must request that all teams must be formed in two days. Please could all mages arrive at the court just behind this building in two days at precisely twelve o'clock – night-time."

His audience started to nodded in agreement. Their expressions lightened up. This was not the end. This was not the time to give up. They have a chance to win. They _will_ win!

As the meeting faded to an ended, guild masters and mages dispersed to discuss further on this matter. Misaki and Usui were the only ones left in the middle of the grand hall.

Misaki turned to Usui, "Can we really stop them? Is this _really _the prophecy?"

"I don't know, but, of course we can stop them! Especially with so many mages on our side." Said Usui brightly, trying to lift her spirit.

Misaki shook her head as she made her way towards the door, "Well, see you."

Usui chased after her, "Hey, I'll walk you home."

"No, it's ok."

"It's not safe out here. Especially for a girl."

Misaki halted. Her fists tightened, "The fact that I am a _girl_ makes _no_ difference, Usui. I _can_ protect myself."

He sighed and muttered under his breath, "Yeah, you carry on thinking that."

Misaki just walked off, leaving Usui behind.

* * *

Misaki was walking along the street, almost home when suddenly a delicate rustle from the leaves of a nearby tree startled her. She looked behind her shoulders to catch a glimpse of shadow or figure. None. Misaki's alert seemed to have skyrocketed and she listened for any further noises before walking carefully and slowly towards her house.

Just as Misaki started walking, she heard footsteps that did not match her own and with that, she dashed around a corner just before her house. The figure hurried after her. With a quick punch and a swift swipe of a leg, Misaki held the figure's hands behind their back while pushing them in a crouching position against the floor, locking them from any movements.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" Misaki demanded.

The figure let out a sigh which, noted by Misaki to be a man, "Ow!"

A familiar sound caused Misaki to let him go immediately, "Usui?"

The figure shook his arms to lessen the pain and turned around to reveal his identity. Indeed, it was Usui.

"What are you doing?" Misaki was bewildered, why on earth is Usui following her home?!

"Just making sure you're safe and sound! Don't want an injured partner, do I?" he smirked.

Misaki became expressionless, "Idiot, I don't remember being partners!"

"Remember what The King said? 'Mages, join together.'"

"I don't want to join with you." Misaki started to blush.

"Of course you do! You're not in a guild and neither am I. Furthermore, no one can do a better job of protecting you than me."

"Idiot, you will just slow me down anyway!" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Slow you down?" Usui laughed out loudly.

She turned away in the direction of her house before saying, "I don't know, we will see."

As Misaki disappeared around the corner. Usui chuckled and muttered to himself, "I promise you, we will be the best partners in history."

* * *

_**A/N: **Is it just me that thinks this story is going quite slowly? Should I speed it up a bit? _


	9. The Adventure Begins

_**A/N: **I am extremely sorry for the delay. School has been soooo busy! _

_Thanks again for all your reviews! I very much appreciate them! _

_As always, any constructive criticisms, comments and suggestions are most welcomed!_

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Adventure Begins**

Minako was sulking over the idea of Misaki being a part of this operation. Of course this was normal, as a parent, who would want their own children to be in grave danger? Minako still remembered when Misaki walked through the door two days ago, back from the meeting. Minako's face lightened up at the sight of Misaki's uninjured figure and beamed until she saw the look on Misaki's face. Sadness, guilt, regret, annoyance. Even as a mother, now outside of this magic world, she could already guess that this would bring bad news. She was right.

Misaki, unable to contain this information any longer had desperately informed her mother of the current situation, "Mum, we are going on a mission, I don't know how long this will take because we don't even though what is going on, but apparently it's going to be huge."

Minako knew what this meant – if something goes wrong, this may unfortunately end her life. She was speechless as Misaki continued.

"Mum, I know how you feel, I know it's dangerous. But… I want to do it. I want to help all the innocent people it may affect if this isn't solved quickly."

Minako sighed, she knew how strong Misaki was, how bold she was and how responsible she always felt of her role of protecting the innocent. Misaki looked at her mother, hopefully.

"Since you was a little girl, you had a pure heart, always wanting to help people in need. I remember once, at the age of four, we were at the park and someone fell over. You chose to go up to them and offered them help. So, I know I won't be able to stop you since your mind is set. Which is why, I will support you!"

Misaki smiled brightly and hugged her mother, "Thanks mum!"

* * *

The day arrived. The day that everything changed. Misaki changed into her battle clothes and headed towards the door of her house.

"Please, do be careful!" Minako's desperately makes Misaki promise to watch herself.

"I will mum. I promise." And with that, Misaki left the house and onto her new adventure.

* * *

Misaki arrived ten minutes before twelve. The place was dull, the smell of moist mould filled the air, a sense of danger bloomed as every minute passed. As Misaki looked around, millions of mages are filing into this open space, the once empty, spacious and airy court now seemed to be suffocating with people.

Suddenly a hand landed on Misaki's shoulder from behind, causing Misaki to jerk, launching into battle mode as she turned around to see who she was facing.

"Whoa there!" Usui said, lifting up his hands in defence, "Already on high alert?"

Misaki relaxed and let out a sigh, "God Usui! Will you stop sneaking up on me?!"

Usui pouted, "Well that won't be fun, will it?"

Misaki was about to protest when the clock struck exactly twelve. Mages quieted down into silence as The King presented himself at the front of the crowd.

"Mages, we have further news. Following on with the meeting two days ago, it has been noted that numerous Dark Mages possess some sort of dark power. Unfortunately, it is unknown what these powers may do which is why these flare guns are given to you."

Misaki was focusing and processing all this information when suddenly someone nudged her. She looked down into her hands. A red coloured flare gun was placed by a girl dressed in a white cloak with very similar designs as the ones that The King wears. She watched as the girl took out a flare gun from a large basket she was carrying to every mage in this gathering.

The King continued talking. "Due to the reason of not knowing where exactly or what exactly is happening. This can _only _be used when the enemy's base has been found. This will allow every mage to locate the base and rush to help. If any further information is found, please meet with one of the agents that can be found in every local town. They are undercover which means that it may take a while to find them."

Out of nowhere, a giant explosion was heard a few miles away. What is happening? Are they under attack? Why?

"Hurry mages! Oh and remember: Reach the stars." On that last note, The King disappeared from sight leaving everyone in a panicked state.

"What is happening?"

"We haven't even started yet!"

"We're all gonna die!"

Everyone was speaking on top of each other, when unexpectedly, a giant black tank appeared from behind.

Screams filled the air as people rushed and dispersed into all directions. Some mages stayed to deal with this tank, some fled to safety. Misaki and Usui ran into the woods to take cover. They did not need to run too far because the tank seemed to be rooted into that one place.

"I think they were trying to annihilate everyone back there." Usui said between breaths.

It was a good few miles before they stopped behind a tree as they found themselves inside a densely packed forest, breathed heavily. Their hearts pounded against their ribcage as adrenalin slowly died down. Almost all of the mages were nowhere to be seen. Have they died? Or have they escaped? Misaki glanced back towards the tank, still there. However the shooting has stopped, did the mages defeat it? Or is it the other way round. Was this the beginning of this violent world? Was this a world of 'to kill or be killed'?

Usui sensed the discomfort from Misaki and grabbed her shoulders. "Misaki! Stop. We will survive. They will survive. Everyone will survive! We _can_ do this!"

Misaki slowly looked up into his eyes. He was right. This was not the time to think about negativity. Especially since this has only just started. Misaki clenched her hands as she looked firmly at Usui and gave a strong nod.

"Of course we'll survive. Now let's go."

Usui smiled.

* * *

They have been trekking for hours through this forest. There was nothing but greenness, trees and leaves.

"Ughh! I'm sick of all this green stuff!" Misaki moaned.

"We've only been in here for approximately a few hours!"

"Aren't you sick of looking at nothing but trees?"

"What trees? All I see is you." he teased.

Misaki stopped walking altogether, her vein popped. Usui could feel it coming, he braced himself for it.

"YOU PERVERT! STOP LOOKING AT ME!" She shouted and launched a kick and punched repeatedly at Usui but surprisingly, he did not dodge. But instead, Usui laughed loudly.

Suddenly, five figures drop down from above and created a perfect circle around the two. Misaki and Usui got into position, hands clenched and raised, legs strong and firm and eyes locked against opponents.


	10. Stars?

_**A/N:** Hi! I am soo incredibly sorry for such a late update! School has been sooo busy and im just not finding the time to write due to the excessive amount of homework we are getting. However, fear not my readers, I will update sooner or later. It will always be on my to-do list. Please be patient. :)_

_Thank you for all the reviews! :D Definitely made my day! _

_Tsuray: Yep, I'm still going to continue this. :)_

_As always, any constructive criticism, comments and suggestions are most welcomed!_

_Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stars?**

Every one of them looked tough, they looked muscular. Misaki's heart thumped against her chest as she braced for it. The opponents made the first move. Misaki's hand came up as her opponent lashed out at her, suddenly he whipped out a humungous sword from nowhere and started swinging violently at Misaki. For a second, she was shocked at how well he was able to hide that gigantic sword, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she busily dodged each and every one of his swipes. A quick spin, a swift duck and a step backwards. All very small gestures yet extremely effective.

Soon, the opponent unintentionally slowed down his speed, sweat was formed along his forehead. Misaki smiled slyly. _Time to counterattack_. She flicked her wrists as beams of air flung out from nowhere, aiming directly in front of him. He tried to dodge, he thought he was reading her movements. But he was wrong, he dodged in the exact location Misaki wanted him to be. Ka Boom. Her opponent tripped and face planted onto the floor. _Perfect chance_. Misaki desperately carried on sending waves of wind, at him, one after the other until he finally passed out.

Misaki gave a sigh as she stared at the figure on the floor.

"BEHIND YOU!" Usui shouted out from nowhere. Misaki immediately ducked, turned and did a swift low kick. Down goes another opponent. She slowly stood up and faced Usui. Misaki could see the three lifeless bodies around him.

"Thanks."

"Glad you're okay," he smiled, "let's go before they regain conscious."

And with that, they both hurried further into the forest.

* * *

Usui glanced at Misaki and noticed her knotted eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

Misaki looked at Usui, "Nothing."

"Just tell me."

"Really! It's nothing..., well... Do you remember what The King said?"

Usui raised one of his eyebrows.

"He said to 'Reach the stars'."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"What did he mean by that?"

"I really don't know..."

Misaki stared at the sky, sighing. The sky was twinkling like diamonds, the moon was like a warm glow illuminating her path. If she wasn't it the middle of a mission, she would have been at home, lying in bed, staring out of her window at this luxurious sky.

Suddenly, something clicked. Misaki widened her eyes and smiled. Usui noticed the change in presence causing him to stare at her.

"What?"

"I think I know what he means now," she carried on staring at the sky and pointed upwards, "Stars".

Usui quickly thought about the idea. "Are you sure? Did he literally mean those stars? Or some superstars? Or fake stars? Or plastic stars? Or -"

Misaki glared at Usui.

He chuckled, "Let's just go North first like how we planned, and then I'm sure pieces of the puzzle will soon fit together."

Misaki nodded while yawning. Usui halted abruptly causing Misaki to overtake him before also stopping.

Misaki glanced backwards, "What are you doing?"

"Let's get some rest before we head off."

"But... We should hurry and-"

Usui cut her off, "Come on."

Misaki veins bulged, how dare he ignore her?! Yet, she still followed Usui.

* * *

They found themselves in a fairly large cave, she was actually quite surprised at how a Usui managed to find this cave so quickly. Misaki sat against the wall of the cave, facing Usui. He stared back. Neither was talking, they were just looking at each other. After a while, Misaki felt awkward which caused her to turn away.

"Erm... Night."

"Night." Usui continued to watch her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Misaki woke up to the sound of tweeting birds as light started to seep in. Her eyes squinted as she slowly adjusted her eyes to the bright light. As Misaki fully opened her eyes, she immediately saw Usui in front of her on the opposite side of the cave.

Misaki watched as Usui's chest raised and dropped, his hair slightly messy yet still looks good. She continued observing his face. _He looks pretty cute_... she thought whilst smiling. Unexpectedly, Usui's eyes fluttered open. They were both staring at each other in silence.

Misaki was the first to break the eye contact, "We should get going..."

"Yeah."

Both of them slowly got up and filed out of the cave. Misaki was greeted by the brilliant glow of the sun seeping through the canopy. Misaki slid her fingers through her hair as a makeshift comb and tied her hair back to stop it from getting dirty quickly.

"Slept well?"

Misaki glanced at Usui, "Don't think I can ever sleep well in a cave..."

Usui chuckled as they both headed North.


End file.
